Sleepover
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Madoka and the gang get together for a sleepover!
1. Chapter 1

**It feels like it's been forever! But, here ya go, Puella Magi Madoka Magica! My third favorite anime, but I think you already know what my first is. Then, you ask, what is your second? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! ;) (Also, Kyubey IS in this, but only for one brief appearance, because some people love him, and some people hate him, so...yeah)**

"Madoka..." Sayaka said, glancing at her.

Madoka was setting up a sleepover party for the five girls.

"Yeah?" Madoka asked while laying down Sayaka's blue sleeping bag on the ground.

"Don't you think were a little...old...for sleepovers?" Sayaka asked.

Madoka looked at her with wide eyes.

Sayaka broke into a grin, and Madoka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Should've known. You almost gave me a heart attack. Sayaka, queen on sleepovers, too OLD?! Were only fourteen!"

"Mami is fifteen." Sayaka said.

"And I'm BILLIONS of years old!" Kyubey chimed, climbing onto Sayaka's lap.

Madoka laid out Homura's purple sleeping bag, Mami's yellow one, and then Kyoko's red one.

While she was arranging them into a circle, her bedroom door opened and Homura, Mami and Kyoko walked in.

"Hi!" Madoka said, motioning to the sleeping bags. "I'm pretty sure you girls can figure out which one is yours."

After they were comfortable, Kyoko said, "Alright! Let's get this party started! What's the first activity?"

Madoka smiled and said, "Spa."

Mami smiled as well, but Sayaka and Kyoko made a face.

"Oh, relax. I'm going first, anyway." Madoka said. "Since me and Mami are the only ones who know how to do a spa, she'll be instructing you."

Madoka sat on the bed and Mami styled her hair to look like hers.

Everyone squealed and said it was adorable, except Homura, who just blushed.

Mami gave Madoka a facial, and Sayaka made a disgusted noise.

"That's disgusting!" She commented.

"But it makes your skin smooth!" Mami protested.

"And it feels goood..." Madoka said sleepily.

Kyoko snorted.

Once that was done, Mami instructed Madoka to take off her clothes.

Madoka blushed, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and pink shorts.

"E-Everything?" She asked.

"No, just your bra and t-shirt." Mami said.

Madoka sighed, and made everyone look away.

Madoka covered her breasts with her hands.

Madoka lay down on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, her arms at her sides.

Mami slathered oil over her back, shoulders, neck, and sides.

Madoka squirmed around and giggled into her pillow.

Sayaka and Kyoko grinned, even Homura smiled a bit; they knew how ticklish Madoka was.

"Could you PLEASE hold still!" Mami complained, rubbing her sides with oil.

Madoka shrieked; her sides were very sensitive.

Mami rolled her eyes but giggled a little at the cute girl.

Madoka started to relax when Mami massaged her back, shoulders and neck, but couldn't help but move around when Mami tried to massage her sides.

"Madoka!" Mami said, frustrated.

Madoka whimpered in reply.

Mami was silent, then grinned evilly and dug her fingers into Madoka's sides.

Madoka screamed, but then started laughing uncontrollably when Mami wiggled her fingers around.

"NOHOHO MAHAHAHAHAMI PLEHEHEHEHEASE NO NO NO PLEHEHEHEHEASE STOAHAHAHAP MAAAHHAHAHAAMI!" Madoka's muffled laughter just encouraged Mami.

After a couple minutes, Mami stopped and let Madoka breathe.

Madoka sat up, but then blushed and immediately covered her breasts.

Mami threw her bra and t-shirt at her, and she put them on.

Madoka glared at Mami, and Mami laughed and shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're ticklish!" Mami said.

Madoka just rolled her eyes.

Mami made it up to her by giving her a manicure.

"I'd do a pedicure, but I'd probably get tempted to tickle you again." Mami said sheepishly.

Madoka shivered; her feet were her worst spot.

"Anyway, Madoka isn't in the mood to do spa anymore..." Sayaka started.

"And I'm afraid Mami would just tickle us..." Kyoko said.

"So could we not do spa?" Homura finished hopefully.

Madoka nodded wearily.

"So anyway, we could do karaoke..." She said, and everyone grinned. "Alright! I'm still going first, though."

Madoka plugged in her karaoke set, grabbed the microphone, and went through the songs.

"Gentle Friendly- Autumn Nite." She said, then clicked play.

"It's strange, oh, yes it's strange

Our heart, breeches deep in a slumber

Look at the car wash fire

The sky above is strange in height

The make of yes and no tonight

Tonight we dance until we bleed

Tonight we dream till we're awake

A night, of yesterday's tomorrow plague." She sang, and everyone clapped.

Madoka handed Homura the microphone.

Homura stood up and scrolled through the songs.

"Drunk- Hand on Deck." She said, and clicked play.

"Leave the light on tonight

petals for the darker ride

I will keep my sleeves rolled

tonight I must

Pigeons sin their on the bough

I've pray for all their shit somehow

I wipe my nose

gently on my cuff

I sit there in the storeroom

making it my home

I drag the broom

and fill my lungs with dust

whistle, whistle, drag..." Homura sang quietly, or as quietly as she could, and everyone clapped.

"You have a beautiful voice, Homura-chan!" Madoka gushed.

Homura's face went red and she sat down.

Sayaka stood up, grabbed the microphone, and scrolled through songs.

"Ugh, none of these are good..oh! Chris Berry- Wrong Way." Sayaka said, and pressed play.

"I said I wanna get to the mountain tops

So I started getting high

But I wasn't going up

I was trying to get to the city of angels

Riding on the back of a demon

My poison came sweet

In a silver cup

I was getting high

But I wasn't going up

It's hard to get to where the angels sing

If you're using lead to make wings

See, I've been going east to get west

And the situation seems to suggest

That those things in my life

That were going right

They were just there to say

I'm going the wrong way

I've been going

Been going the wrong way

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah-eah

Going the wrong way

I've been going

I've been going the wrong way

Yeah, yeah ,yeah yeah-eah

Been going the wrong way

I've seen medicine kill

Poison heal

Poor men giving

While rich men steal

Holy men sinning in the dead of the night

Killers and sinners coming in to the light

I've seen a flower that killed

A sword that gave life

A song from a child that cut like a knife

So now let the truth be told

All that glitters ain't gold

And all that's gold ain't good

And all that isn't good isn't evil

Bad is sometimes good

That's been understood

The wrong way

I've been going

Been going the wrong way

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah-eah

Going the wrong way

I've been going

Been going the wrong way

Yeah yeah yeah, oh

Going the wrong way

See, I've been going

Been going the wrong way

Yeah..oh...

This is a cave, not a tunnel I'm in

The only light is back where I came in

It's not too late to turn around

If I get my feet back on the ground

I've got a long way to go

But I'm gonna get there, yes I know

Cause I'm singing, let the truth be told

All that glitters ain't gold

And all that's gold ain't good

And all that isn't good isn't evil

Bad is sometimes good

That's been understood

The wrong way

I've been going

Been going the wrong way

Yeah yeah yeah, yeah-eah

Going the wrong way

So long I've been going, going the wrong way

Yeah yeah yeah-eah

I've been going the wrong way yeah yeah...

Somebody help me

I've been going the wrong way." Syoko sang.

Everyone clapped as she sat down.

"Lucky you got a good voice, otherwise I would've dozed off." Kyoko muttered, and Sayaka punched her in the shoulder.

"Alright, you two." Mami warned while getting up.

She grabbed the microphone and scrolled through the songs.

"Didi Bruckmayr- Milk and Honey."

"Aw, that's such a long song!" Kyoko complained, and Mami glared at her.

"Fine, I'll only sing the beginning."

"On a dark desert day in a land far away

you took my heart - that's the price that I pay.

Why'd you hurt me this way, wish you'd come back and stay.

Just remember the promise we made." Mami sang, and everyone clapped as she sat down.

Mami handed Kyoko the microphone, and Kyoko jumped up and scrolled through the songs excitedly.

"C'mon, c'mon..." She muttered, then squealed. "YES! Kaya Stewart- In Love With A Boy."

"I'm in love with a boy

I'm in love with a boy

And I see him every day

I'm in love with a boy

But I'll never say his name

I'm in love with the way

I'm in love with his face

I can see right through

I'm in love with the way

The way I'm in love with you

It's just the way he moves

And boy do I approve

He's got that attitude

That I dig

If he comes near

And I am standing here

Do I just disappear

I'm in love with a boy

I'm in love with a boy

And I see him everyday

I'm in love with a boy

But I'll never say his name

I'm in love with the way

I'm in love with his face

I can see right through

I'm in love with the way

The way I'm in love with you

It's just the way he speaks

And boy it makes me weak

He's got that confidence

That I dig

If he comes near and I am standing here

Do I just disappear

Maybe he don't like the clothes I wear

Maybe he don't like my hair

But I know that I'm better than good for him

Maybe he don't like my curvy ways

Or all the tricky games I play

But I know that I'm better than good for him

I'm in love with a boy

I'm in love with a boy

And I see him everyday

I'm in love with a boy

But I'll never say his name

It's just the way he moves

And boy do I approve

He's got that attitude

That I dig

If he comes near and I am standing here

Do I just disappear

I'm in love with a boy

I'm in love with a boy

I'm in love with a boy

But I'll never say his name." Kyoko sang, and everyone clapped.

"Ooh! Who's da boy?!" Sayaka teased Kyoko as she sat down.

Kyoko smirked at Sayaka.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said, and Sayaka frowned and pounced on Kyoko.

The other three girls sighed at the two wrestling.

"I always thought Kyoko had a thing for Sayaka." Mami said in a low voice to Madoka and Homura.

"Wasn't it the other way around?" Madoka replied quietly.

There was silence, then Kyoko screamed and burst out laughing.

"NOO! SAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAKAHAHAH PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOH PLEHEHEASE!" Sayaka was on Kyoko, tickling her.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black, and Homura and Sayaka were lying on the floor.

"Homura!" Sayaka complained, but Kyoko let out a breath of relief.

Homura smiled faintly and squeezed Sayaka's side, making her squeal.

Homura leaned forward, her hanging in Sayaka's flushed face.

Everyone laughed as Homura got off Sayaka.

"I-I wasn't scared." Sayaka said, then sat up. "Um...Madoka, next activity?!"

"Weird talent show! Show us a weird talent we did NOT know you had! We'll go in the same order as we did for karaoke, so I'm going first!"

Madoka stood up, scrunched her face up, and her nose wiggled like a rabbit.

Everyone clapped, and Madoka pointed at Homura.

Homura took off her slippers, and grabbed her foot.

Everyone stared at Homura's foot curiously.

Homura grabbed her big toe, and with a sickening POP! she pulled it out of it's socket.

Madoka wailed, Sayaka swore, Mami closed her eyes, and Kyoko leaned forward and smiled.

"H-Homura! Are you alright?!" Madoka asked.

"Fuck, Homura, you almost gave me a heartattack..." Sayaka muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it that bad?" Mami moaned, opened her eyes, but then closed them again.

"Dude! Homura, that's awesome!" Kyoko exclaimed, examining the toe.

Homura smiled faintly, then shoved her toe back in it's socket.

"Don't ever do that again..." Madoka said.

Once everyone calmed down, Sayaka stood up.

"This is kinda like Madoka's, but whatever..." Sayaka concentrated, then wiggled her ears.

Everyone laughed and clapped as Sayaka sat down.

Mami stood up and got a paper and two pens.

She sat down and drew two perfect circles with both hands.

Everyone clapped.

Kyoko stood up and smirked, then looked down at an extreme angle.

"I can see my nose!" She announced, and everyone laughed.

Sayaka, however, boohed.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Sayka said.

Kyoko smiled at her, and wiggled her fingers threateningly.

Sayaka smiled weakly and turned to Madoka.

"N-Next activity?" She asked, and Madoka smiled.

"Fashion show!" Madoka gave jazz hands, and everyone cheered.

Madoka disappeared into her closet.

A half-hour later, she came out, and everyone gasped.

She had a puffy pink t-shirt, a short red lacy skirt, and white tights up to her thighs.

She was wearing pink blush and brown eyeliner.

Everyone stared at her with their mouths open.

"Madoka..." Mami said.

"YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Sayaka screamed.

Kyoko nodded furiously, and Homura was having a small nose bleed.

Madoka blushed and curtsied, which made Homura bleed a little more.

"Alright, I'm going next! Homura has to clean up." Mami stood up and marched into the closet.

A half an hour later...

Mami was wearing a brown blouse and a short white skirt patterned with brown flowers and brown tights reaching her thighs.

Her hair was out of her pigtails but still curled and she was also wearing brown eyeliner and pink blush.

"Wow, Mami..." Kyoko said, staring at her in awe.

Homura nervously stood up and walked into the closet.

Half and hour later...

Homura came out with an old-fashioned poofy dress with a white collar.

The pattern of the dress was dark blue with sprinkles of white, like the night sky, and the bottom of the dress was lined with white lace.

Her face was pale and glittery, and she was wearing purple eyeliner.

Everyone was silent.

"Ohmyfuckinggoshyourgorgeous." Sayaka said, and everyone laughed as Homura blushed.

Sayaka stood up and walked into the closet.

A half hour later...

Sayaka walked out in a short yet flowy, strapless blue dress.

"I wanted to keep it simple. Saw this dress, an' I like AW HELLS YES!" Sayaka said as she sat down.

"Well, I guess that leaves me." Kyoko said as she walked into the closet.

A half hour later...

Kyoko wore a long, white, flowy dress and a necklace.

Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing light red eyeshadow and light red blush.

Everyone cheered.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Alright, alright, stop staring at my beautiful figure...next activity, Madoka?" Kyoko asked.

Madoka smiled.

"TRUTH OR TRUTH!"

"...What?"

TO BE CONTINUED...;)

 **BUM BUM BUUUM! Yes, I am doing a truth or truth now, just a brief one, but I thought I might as well put it separate, since this has been going on longer than my usual short stories do. Anyway, see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

(Sorry, I accidently said Truth or Dare in the story. Ignore this, were doing Truth or Truth.)

Madoka smiled at Kyoko and walked into her closet.

She came out with a hat with 5 slips of paper in it.

"These." She started dramatically. "Are the most truthful truth questions you will ever get."

She sat down and picked one out.

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?" She read out loud, then reddened.

Sayaka burst out laughing.

"Oh, I know this! Tell em', Madoka!" Sayaka chortled.

Everyone looked at Madoka curiously.

Madoka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I was making a speech at my school. I walked towards the front, lost my balance, and..." Madoka sighed.

"Tell them!" Sayaka insisted.

"Alright! I...I feel on the principal."

Everyone gasped, but then started laughing.

"Did you get expelled?" Mami asked.

"No, but I wasn't ever allowed on stage again." Madoka grumbled as she passed the hat to Sayaka.

"Describe the strangest dream you've ever had." Sayaka tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, I dreamt that we were climbing a mountain, but one by one we fell, until eventually I did too. We were all alive when we reached the bottom, but we all had switched heads. It was weird." She said calmly.

Everyone stared at her.

"That's disturbing." Kyoko said finally.

Sayaka shrugged, passing the hat to Homura.

"What is one thing you would wanna change about yourself?" Homura read quietly.

She sat there, staring at the floor, while the others looked at each other awkwardly.

"I guess I would wish not to be so mean sometimes." She said softly, glancing around at everyone.

"Homura-chan, you're not mean!" Madoka chimed, smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, the mean ones in this group are me and Kyoko!" Sayaka said, snickering as Kyoko gave her a death glare.

Mami squeezed Homura's shoulder and smiled at her.

Homura looked up, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, and passed the hat to Mami.

"Do you think you're boyfriend is husband material?" Mami thought about it, then shrugged. "Sure."

"Who's your boyfriend again?" Madoka asked, confused.

Everyone sighed, Madoka was always a little slow.

"Theo James." Mami reminded her, and she nodded.

Mami passed the hat to Kyoko, and she dramatically picked one out.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Kyoko laughed. "Well, this was something I did with my old friends once. We went skinny dipping, but someone stole our clothes. Luckily, I was still wearing my bra and panties, which I refused to take off. My other friends weren't so lucky!"

Everyone laughed.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Told you it was short. See ya next time!**


End file.
